


In the City of Autumn

by danganronpaphobe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Humanstuck, Japanese!Terezi, Latina!Vriska, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Were-Creatures, and terezi owns her gay ass, in which vriska is actually addicted to dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: Your name is Vriska Serket and, to be honest, your life could be more exciting than this. You work at Jade’s pet shop, having enough money to go out a little, but mostly to buy beer and pay the bills. Your life becomes more complicated and exciting when you meet Terezi Pyrope and her Samoieda, Pyralspite.Things go downhill after you meet her and get involved with weredragons, witches and discover the secret your best friend hides. Or ex best friend. But that doesn’t matter. You asked for adventure and Pyrope gave you it, you don’t know if you like or regret it.





	1. terezi: says one thing vriska: i would die for you

Your name is Vriska Serket and today was a busy day. Five dogs in a roll, and this other one, a chihuahua you think, you are bathing right now. It keeps biting you though and you keep huffing. The bite, despite it coming from a small dog, hurts a little. You finish the small and no longer flea filled friend and put it with the other dogs to wait for their owners. One other small dog jumps on it and they start to play, with little barks.

You smirk a little and sit back at a chair next to the place the dogs stayed. You sigh and stretch. You worked for Jade Harley, a girl that got on your nerves all the time, on her pet shop. It wasn’t exactly your dream job. Your dream job in fact was game design but this paid the bills and you could buy a beer or two, so you shouldn’t complain. Besides, you may have a tough facade, but you love dogs with all your heart. You just didn’t have enough time or space or responsability to have one your own.

Your life is pretty… Dull. Boring. It’s the usual life everyone has. Working and staying at home, doing countless nothings until you have to work once again. Well, the life of someone with no social life. Social life that you managed to destroy by slowly destroying every relationship you ever had. Equius? He hated you now. Meenah? Cheated on you with your sister. Aranea, your sister? You two don’t talk for more than five months. Kanaya? She simply turned her back on you after Rose, her girlfriend, kissed you by herself and against your will. You tried to explain yourself, but it was no use. You were a mess and you congratulated yourself for it mentally and sarcastically every single day.

You snap out of your daily internal monologue when the door to the pet shop opens. That’s when  _ she _ walks in. She looked like a rainbow. A fashion crime, Kanaya would call if she was there. She was taller than you, wore these weird pointy red glasses and a wide smile, her teeth were slighty sharp, now that was something. She came along with a big fluff white and big walking ball, which… oh, it was her guide dog. That girl was blind. You watch as she approaches the counter and you get up, a little lazy. That dog had a lot of fur, it would take some good time to bath it, or cut its fur. The blind girl had pretty nice hips and just now you noticed. She also had a piece of lettuce stuck between her sharp teeth and you frown. You hesitated, because you thought you would laugh if you opened your mouth, after all you had the sense of humor of a twelve year old in fact, but then finally asked the blind girl, “Hello, how can I help your dog and you, Miss…”

“Pyrope, Terezi Pyrope. And this boy is Pyralspite,” she said loudly, the Samoieda barked at the mention of its name. Terezi smiled back at you and you couldn’t help it, you started snorting. Fuck. “What’s so funny?” she turned her head a little to the right, like a confused pup.

“Pffft, you… I’m sorry, you have lettuce between your teeth.”

“Oh,” Terezi literally cackled, instead of laughing like a normal human being. She got it out with her tongue, which you swore it was a little pointy but it might have been just your imagination, and then she turned back at you, “Heh, I was in a rush, so I didn’t even notice this. So, can you bath Pyral? No cutting, just a bath…” she sniffs the air, “Blueberries… Wait… Are you Vriska?”

You narrow your eyes, she knew you? “Uh… Yes. Why? How do you know me?”

Terezi scratches the back of her head. “You were drunk, and since I knew Kanaya, she told me, on the night you broke up with Equius, to take you home,” she then smiled widely and smugly, “You were  _ so _ drunk, Blueberry Muffin.”

“Oh, so that’s how I got home that day,” you snort then look down at your hands, because remembering Equius makes your guts twist. You cough. “Well, wow thanks, I guess. Also don’t call me that… I like blue, but it makes no sense.”

“You smell like blueberries, dumbass,” she says and you realize she guides herself mainly through her nose. “And you are cute, like a muffin.”

You blush slightly like a dumb teenager because you two have been talking for like eight minutes, and this girl, a pretty hot blind girl, is flirting with you. Or maybe you are just so deprived of any social or even more, romantical interaction with a girl that you might be reading into this too much. You shake your head. “Well, let your fluff boy enter here,” you open the door to the other side of the counter and Terezi lets Pyralspite go in. You get the big dog with some struggle to put it in top of a metal table. Your back hurts after that, the dog is literally your size. Terezi looks at your actions with curiosity. Well, not look… Maybe sniff. You cough, “You can go sit in that chair right there or go back to pick him later you know, this boy gonna take me a while to finish, his fur is really long and fluff.”

Terezi shrugs and continues to lean on the counter, with an amused expression. “I don’t have anything better to do, Serket. Besides, I don’t want Pyral to miss me, dumb!” she stays quiet as you start to wash the big white and fluff fur Pyral has, it’s pretty pleasing to run a hand through it. She then cleans her throat, “I… Kanaya told me about what you did.”

You sigh, “I didn’t do shit. Also I don’t even know you, why would I want to discuss that with you?”

“I saved your drunk ass from sleeping on the gross ground of a club, cold and unsafe to other people,” Terezi asserts, “I’m not a stranger to you!”

“Actually, yeah you are,” you insist. You weren’t the best at this socialization thing, you can see this talk going at all bad kind of places. “Listen, Pyrope, I’m shitty and all, and what I’m about to say may be shitty but me talking to you literally one fucking time, while I was drunk, doesn’t mean nothing. So yep, you’re a stranger.”

Terezi takes a moment to stay quiet then cackles and you raise an eyebrow at her.

“What the hell is so funny?”

“Why do you do this?”

“What?” you asked confusingly as you ran hands full of shampoo through Pyral’s fur. Terezi tsked.

“You know. This. You put your defenses up, even when I’m being nice to you,” she snorts, “That’s dumb, Miss Dumbass.”

“Listen, how I live life or not isn’t your business. I didn’t even want you to pick me up from that club! Maybe you should’ve left me there, then maybe someone would’ve done something against me, something I deserve,” you murmur. Terezi frowns, and you curse mentally because there you go again, over sharing how depressed you feel.

“I didn’t because I care for people, even not knowing them,” Terezi says, “It’s called sympathy… But you’re right I shouldn’t lecture you about this, Serket,” she sits back at the chair. You stare at her and sigh.

“Eh… Actually, fuck, you’re right. I… Really should stop making twenty foot tall walls around me and then complain about how I have zero social and romantic life,” you shrug. You then bite your lip, not looking at her, because she has a smile that says “you know I’m right”, striking similar to Kanaya’s and Aranea’s. You clean your throat. “Since I ruined my friendship with Kanaya and you want to hear all about it, then why not do it with some beer and pizza?” you say and you curse under your breath because you sounded dumb as fuck. Not that you weren’t.

Terezi lifts an eyebrow and her mouth forms what seemed to be a question mark, which was weird, but then again this girl herself was weirdness in person. She then shrugged and smiled that creepy smile with sharp again. See? That’s weird. “Why not. If that’s your way of saying sorry for being somewhat of an ass, or maybe inviting me for a date, then I’m all in for it, Blueberry!”

“It’s not a date,” you say, blushing. But you don’t disagree about the saying sorry part. Your ego was too big to actually say sorry. So you just decided to do this. Besides, you had to try to start some kind of new relationship now or later, so you decided it could be now.

You two spend some more time in silence, unless for the humming Terezi keeps letting out. You wrap Pyral in a towel then you dry him with a hair dryer, which takes you ten minutes or so and then you finally sigh when you realize he’s ready to go. Pyral jumps out of the other metal table which was only for drying and then walks out the counter door towards Terezi, jumping on her. She kisses his head happily and then she looks up to you, “He’s a clean boy now,” she gets money and a extra paper out on the counter, “I’m not free tonight, I have studying to do. But I’ll be free tomorrow, so your apologize date might have to wait till tomorrow’s night, Serket.” She winks at you and then turns her back and walks away with a smirk and Pyral by her side. She walked in a way to shake her hips quite suggestively at you.

Or maybe it was just your imagination, but god those were  _ good  _ hips. You shake your head and look at the money, there was a small piece of paper in between them. “Pyrope” followed by the blind girl’s phone number. You blushed and kept it for yourself. 

You still had two other hours of work and a plenty of dogs to deliver, but all you could think of in these two hours was that dumb blind girl. You may have been reading into things too much, but that girl was pretty and you were a sucker for illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is probably the first ever pet store vrisrezi AU, but i'm a sucker for dogs and for vrisrezi, so i saw this big opportunity to change that. ya know, be the change you wanna see in the world.
> 
> i have plenty of plans for this, but i don't trust myself enough to say this will upd8 soon, so i hope you enjoyed either way, and i hope i can get another chap out very soon!


	2. in which things escalate very quickly

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are gripping your sheets with all the force you had in your badly made blue nails. Terezi is on top of you, inside of you specifically, her breath was against the crook of your neck and it smelled like cheap beer but you couldn’t care less. Right now, you were too invested in moaning your lungs out. Terezi pumped four fingers in and out of you, wet noises filling the room. You thrust your hips together and in the same rhythm of her fingers, and the blind girl seemed to like that, as she licked your neck and whispered “that’s it” hoarsely. You stopped gripping the sheets to grab her shoulders, you could feel her bleeding from so much scratches on her back and shoulders. You felt yourself starting to get close to the edge, and all you could do was moan her name in pleasure.

Everything escalated very quickly, but you weren’t going to complain at all. But, sincerely, you never expected your night to end like this.

**_Earlier…_ **

You had a date. Well, not a date. You guess it was just a buddy meeting or something. Just two pals talking over some beer. Not that you considered her your pal anyways. You start to wonder why you invited her over if she’s just some girl from the pet shop. It’s not someone you know so well, and, even if you wouldn’t admit it to yourself because that would break your tough facade, it made you kinda nervous and anxious. You tried your best to keep calm and keep in mind that: A cute girl was coming over to listen you babble the whole evening _and_ that you had the chance of actually having at least one friend again. And then maybe some more. But those were big thoughts and you had met her (actually met, the night where you were passed out drunk didn’t count) just yesterday or so. But you were so deprived of being touched by or touching a girl, so dreaming wouldn’t hurt.

You sigh and look around your trashy apartment. Prospit is quite a place to live, it wasn’t a business city like Derse, it was calmer and with more trees around. Sometimes even the people from here looked happier than Dersians. You live in the center of Prospit, in this small apartment. Its walls are full of blue, a pale blue, two white windows with black curtains where the moon’s shiny light entered this time at night. The floor was old though, it creaked with every step.

You looked yourself in the mirror at your bathroom, it was broken (from a fit of rage you had, cutting yourself badly and making Kanaya worry for days) but you could still see more or less perfectly. You have this slightly dark skin and yet your dark circles are most noticeable than ever. You run a hand through them and sigh. You should get a better sleeping schedule, but you never worked well with schedules and you knew that too well to even try following one. Your black messy hair is slightly tamed, it looks like a big lion mane. The only hair wilder than yours was from this girl you were friends when you were a kid, Aradia was her name and one day her cousin found a bone inside of her hair. Sometimes you wonder if you don’t have full corpses inside your hair yourself. You are very small, a little pudgy, but you have broad shoulders and you could probably lift Terezi if you wanted. Well, for two seconds. Genetics are a fuck, and your mother’s chronical pain was passed specifically to you. No, it couldn’t be for Aranea, it _had_ to be to you.

You shake your head and blink some times, feeling your eyes heavy. You always felt, all the time. Were you ever going to not be sleepy? Probably not. You stretch and go get the pizza box on your kitchen to the very little living room you had, it has one couch, a very old and scratched one (it had the perfect mark of your body, it was specifically already fitted to you from so much lying and sitting on it), a table on the center and a tv. An old tv, not even an LCD one. You place the pizza box on the little table and get some beer cans, letting them aside close to the couch. You sit by yourself on the couch for a few minutes before you hear Terezi knock. You had messaged her about where you lived. Then she told you “1 KNOW DUMB4SS >:]” then you remembered she had already been here and you never face palmed harder in your life.

You open the door and there she is, creepy smile and everything. And her guide dog isn’t there, sadly because you wanted to hug that big walking marshmallow, instead of him there’s a cane with the head of what looked like a japanese dragon. “Good evening, Miss Blueberry. May the feelings jam begin?”

“Tsk, there’s no feelings jam here,” you step out of her way, letting her step in. She sniffs a lot all the time she’s walking. “Don’t you think I’m gonna open up totally to you, Pyrope. I don’t even know you that much!” you sit on the couch, opening a beer and taking a sip. “Maybe before you know the oh so amazing Ballad of Vriskan and The Evil Rose, you should-”

“Vriskan?” she chuckled besides you as she patted the couch to feel it well, probably.

“Listen, don’t question. I make the questions here, not you.”

“Since when was this an interrogation? If there’s any criminal here, it is you, Miss Serket!” she pointed at you dramatically, “For breaking my heart and showing you don’t trust me!”

You roll your eyes, “I’m not breaking your heart, I’m just-”

“Weren’t you going to let your defenses down?” she cuts you and you frown. Terezi doesn’t needs to see to know you are frowning though and she cackles. “See? You’re putting your defenses up again. I just want to hear what happened, it won’t hurt if you just… vent to me. It helps.”

You are really bad with feelings. You feel like you feel them _too much_ but in ways you don’t understand or simply can’t control. You sigh. “Alright, so… To start… Kan and I were friends since we were like thirteen. She began dating Rose at her sixteen. Of course, I had this big fucking crush in Kan since I was fourteen-”

“Kanaya Maryam was your sexual awakening?”

You blush and punch her shoulder. Terezi snorts, which makes her almost choke on pizza. “Shut up,” you say. But it was true. Kanaya made you realize you were in fact a lesbian, and you never wanted to kiss a girl more in your life like you wanted to kiss her. “Anyways… I was jealous at the start. I guess it showed. Kanaya and I had a fight over it but like always we just were big wimpys and came back to each other begging the other to stay. Well _she_ was a big wimpy,” you laugh nervously, “I would do fine without her!”

“Like you are doing now?” Terezi says smugly and you nod. She snorts as she takes a sip of her second beer. Or third. She was fast. “Heh, of course.”

“Fuck off, I’m doing just fine,” you said. It was a lie. “Anyways, if some blind girl doesn’t wanna say any other snarky shit, thing’s that there was Kanaya’s birthday party and everyone was pretty drunk. Well I wasn’t so much, so that was when Rose came, grabbed me and kissed me. Kanaya ran into us right on time. And, of course, _I_ was the villain of the whole shit.”

Terezi nodded, “But couldn’t you push her away?”

“It was too fast ok! It was like ten seconds and bam! Friendship ended with Kanaya-”

“Now Terezi is my best friend,” Terezi added and started laughing. You roll your eyes and snort. “Kanaya isn’t right for not believing you. Or looking at the situation by your side but I get what she thinks.”

“Do I give off bad vibes? I mean, ok, I’m shitty as fuck but I can tell you I changed myself so much in the last years, Maryam knows that well-”

“It’s not that. Well, maybe a little. But she loves Rose too much. And she told me you already broke her trust before,” Terezi adds and your heart sinks. You did. You outed her to everyone in a fit of jealousy when she began talking and staying too much with Aradia back when you two were fourteen. You never forgave yourself for it.

“Yeah… One time broke I guess there’s no fixing,” you shrug as you finish your second beer.

“You should forgive yourself more, Vriska.” Terezi murmurs, “If you don’t forgive yourself then you won’t really ever grow up. You won’t flourish and change with time,” Terezi says almost wisely and you snort, because you can’t actually take most things she say seriously. “You seem like you don’t forgive yourself because you don’t care about yourself enough. But you should care.” Ouch. You feel like cringing because that was true. What was she? A seer? Fuck, she was cute _and_ smart.

“What are you? A buddha?” you mock. “Or maybe a psychologist? I thought you were… Actually I dunno what you’re studying. I guess you actually go to a buddha temple or somethin’.”

Terezi slaps your shoulder. “I just want to help you, dumbass. Sometimes I like to say actually coherent things,” she says and then take a piece of pizza and licks all the pepperoni out of it, eats them and then smiles at you. “And sometimes I like to do this!” she cackles.

You blink sometimes, snorting, “You’re weird, Pyrope.”

After that, you two talk more. Especially about Kanaya. You tell her a lot about yourself. From where you came, your dream job, even about your sister Aranea that was back in Brazil with her now wife Meenah, living the rich life. Terezi didn’t open up at any moment, but you decided to not question. You two end up having a drink competition and after that all you know is that you are against the wall of your bedroom, firmly pressed, while Terezi kissed and licked you all over.

**_Back to the present…_ **

You scream Terezi’s name loudly and she moans a “ugh fuck” under her breath. Your whole body trembles and you arch your back, thrusting frantically up. Terezi gets her fingers out of you, licking them and making you bite your lips to the view. Your body stops shaking after eight minutes or so and Terezi is already laying beside you and biting on your neck. You let out a half groan half moan and Terezi smiles.

She gets the hair out of your face, “Did you distress, Blueberry?” you only hum, Terezi smiles. “Nice. You’re really loud you know, goddamn! I think Pyral probably listened to you,” she mocked.

“Shut the fuck up, Pyrope!” You blush and turn your back on her, huffing.

She only laughs too, turning to you and hugging you from behind. You are glad she can’t see how much you are blushing right now. You never ever expected your night would end like this, but here you are and you aren’t really complaining about it.

That becomes a routine eventually. Terezi comes over two times every week. Four if you’re lucky. She’s really nice, weird but nice and her smile makes your heart beat faster, as creepy as it is and sometimes there's a piece of food stuck in between them but that’s silly and you really love that silly part of her. Terezi never stays after you two fuck though. But once again, you loved to ilud yourself over girls.

Well. She _always_ left. Until one day, you woke up and you could faintly smell... bacon from the kitchen?


	3. this chapter is a excuse to vrisrezi morning fluff

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are confused. The smell from bacon and pancakes came from the kitchen, together from the clanking of pans and probably other kitchen utensils. It was early, you got your phone, standing on the night stand, and checked the time to see it was only eight o’clock in the morning. You grunt, your eyes feel heavy and your back hurts (which was not because you woke up early, but you like to blame it on something other than you sleeping in extremely wrong angles). You usually wake up later, since you only have to go to work at 11 am. You yawn and ponder if you really want to get up, looking at the ceiling. It could be a thief… But what kind of thief would cook at morning? You tell yourself to stop being stupid. It was Terezi, and that’s what worried you the most actually. If it were a thief you would just get the loyal revolver you stole from your mother when you were sixteen and solve everything. But it’s Terezi, the girl you have been sleeping with for three weeks and you feel… You feel in heaven with her, as cliche as it may sound.

It might be the fact she is amazing with her tongue and fingers, and she knows you only for three weeks but Terezi already knows exactly where to touch to make you go crazy. Due to the fact she’s blind, it surprises you, but Terezi was weird and that was just another one of her surprises, she was full of them. But it also might be the fact you love to hear her laugh when both of you shit talk while drinking beer, you really like her cheeks and how when she smiles her little eyes get even smaller and cuter, and how her smile is really wide and kinda creepy but it’s still beautiful, and how she held you firmly against her after you two finished fucking… You were getting attached to Terezi. And it was becoming  _ too _ obvious that it wasn’t only in a sexual way. That makes you feel weird because a) you knew her for three weeks and you are already falling for her and b) you are extremely afraid of actually getting in a relationship. If friendships were already complicated, imagine a romantical relationship. You don’t think you’re ready for another one so soon. And besides, Terezi didn’t tell so much about her. Her family, her house, and everything else. You just know her, but not where she lives or anything from her past. What if she’s the daughter of a mobster or something? Well, that would be hella cool.  _ Still _ .

You sigh and get up. Too much thinking for the morning, maybe when it’s 3 am you can think more about that. You make your morning routine lazily, taking ten minutes to tame your mane of a hair and other eighteen minutes to shower (you fell asleep in the shower, amazing). You go to the kitchen, dressed only with your dumb underwear with little white spider pattern and Terezi’s dragon shirt (from some game) since it was the first thing you reached for, coughing as you get there. Terezi turns at you, smiling widely. “Good morning, sleepy butt! Did you sleep well?”

“Tsk, cut that shit, Pyrope,” you sit down on one of the two chairs you had and you notice three plates. One full of pancakes, other full of bacon and the other empty, until Terezi gets it and put a omelet in it, then she turns the stove off and sits with you. “I… Wow. Do you wanna impress me or anything?”

“I don’t need to, but I smell I did,” she smirks, “And what shit? Be grateful one time at least. You could say you know… Thanks?”

You blush, “Wow, thanks. But… Why are you still here?”

Terezi puts a pancake on her own plate and lifts an eyebrow at you, her mouth forming a weird question mark, “Eh? What do you mean? Is my presence unwanted here, Miss Blueberry?”

“No no, but you know exactly what I mean,” you insist and sigh, “You never stay. Why did you stay today?”

Terezi’s expressions softens and smiles at you. You look away to the sink, because you don’t want to let her see you- Oh. She is blind. She can smell you blushing anyways probably. “I just didn’t stay before because I had no idea if I really, like,  _ really _ liked you. Or if it was just… another hit and run. But I guess it wasn’t.”

“What- You… Actually like  _ me _ ?” you wide your eyes. It was almost impossible. As much as you loved to tell everyone you were the best, you felt like shit inside most of the time. You then realize the way you exclaimed that sounded too much like a loser. “I mean… You like me for who I am?”

Terezi chuckles, “Yes, dumbass. I didn’t stay because it would be unfair to lie to you. I hate unfairness.”

“Oh,” you scratch the back of your head. Everything was going too fast. “I mean I- I like you too, but I can’t really-”

“I know,” Terezi cuts you, “It’s okay. We’ve meet each other for three weeks too, so we have to know each other better. Then we can actually see if this would work,” she shrugs, “But I can feel you don’t believe me.”

“What?” you lift an eyebrow.

“Stop being so tough all the time, Serket, at least next to me,” Terezi says, taking a bite off the pancake. “I know you can be soft and insecure. On the inside.”

“Hey! No! I-” you exclaim, blushing, but she cuts you.

“See?” Terezi chuckles, “It’s a little adorable. But… Believe me when I tell you, I like you for who you are, and not only your body. Even if it’s really good too,” she says smugly, smirking right after. You can’t hold your blush once again. You feel like a fool for blushing so much like one of those anime girls, it was ridiculous. You wanted to punch Terezi for making you like this, but also kiss her.

“I-” you finally speak up, smiling softly at her, “Thanks.”

Terezi smiled back but then she frowns at you, “Aren’t you going to eat, dummy?”

“Uh… Oh! Fuck, I forgot…” you get yourself a plate, turning on the little radio you had on top of your kitchen counter to listen to Animals by Neon Trees playing. How fitting. You sit again and take two pancakes and some bacon. “Honestly, you didn’t need to do all this. It’s kinda too much for the both of us.”

Terezi shrugs, “I like cooking. Even though I prefer law and drawing, I would also be happy to work with that. Maybe one day.”

You chuckle, “I can get used to this.”

“Oh yes, you work and I cook. The perfect couple, we should marry already!” Terezi mocks. You laugh. “Though, I do need to hurry up. My first period is at 9 am.” She told you, eating faster. Terezi studied Law, and she was obsessed with it too. She studied it at the local University of Prospit, and that’s probably the most personal thing she told you about how she lives.

“I can take you with my car,” you suggest.

“Nah, it’s not so far, I can walk there,” Terezi insists. But it was true. Everything in Prospit was very close to each other since Prospit was way smaller than Derse.

The both of you eat in a comforting silence, Terezi finishes before you and puts the dishes on the sink.

“Shit… I should wash them,” she grunts to herself. You chuckle.

“Please don’t be like Kanaya. Let them there, I guess I can do them later. Or tomorrow. Or next week. Whatever.”

Terezi cackled, “You are a mess… I need to go, and I think there’s something I own with you.” Now you realized Terezi wore only her shorts and red bra.

“Oh,” You blush and strip out of her shirt. “God, this is really cheesy.”

Terezi cackles as she puts it on, “It can be cheesier.”

“Oh hell fucking no Pyrope… how?”

“Do you want to go on a dinner with me tonight?” she asks and you wide your eyes, blushing like a virgin again. You then shrug and smile.

“Well I guess, I have noooooooo other options!” you mock, “Of course I’m going.”

Terezi smiles widely and then catches you in a kiss, you two stay like that for a while, with a ridiculous explosion of butterflies inside your tummy (making you feel like a huge teenager), until she takes a step away and winks. “Now milady, I have to go. But be ready by eight.”

“Oh I will be, in a dress and everything.”

“As if you would ever wear one,” Terezi mocks, cackling. You laugh too, because it was true, as she goes to the bedroom to get her red glasses and then goes to the door, “Smell you later, Miss Blueberry.”

You don’t look back, but you know Terezi knows you are smirking. When you hear the door close, you sigh.

You had a date. An  _ actual date _ this time. Don’t mess the fuck up were the main words running through your head right now.


End file.
